Rehab
by Jordon5
Summary: Emmett is a volunteer at an eating disorder recovery when Rosalie is checked in. Can he help her? Rated M:small bit of language. bulimia. rape. Please read n review!
1. Arrival

**{AN: Okay so I've been dealing with some stuff recently and haven't been in the mood to continue with my previous stories. But I started 2 more beacause, obviously, I love writing. So tell me what you think? Jordon Shyanne}**

Em Pov

"Rosalie Hale?"

A tall blond stood up from the bench she had been sitting on and stepped forward. She was tall with a pale complexion, long waves framing her face. She was by far the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. The only thing marring her perfection was her weight Since becoming a volunteer here I had learned that the average weight for her height is around 140 or so, but looking at the chart in front of me, I knew for a fact she only weighed 112 lbs. Through the fitted tank she wore I could se her rib cage, able to count each bone like a bead on a hips jutted forward as if to pierce the skin.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Emmett McCarty, I'll be handling your case while you reside here."

Her small smile vanished. "Right. I forgot. I'm a case." A mixture of terror and rage filled her eyes. She turned to face the couple behind her."I'm too much of a freak to live in the real world!"

"Snap out of it Rosalie! Do not make a scene!" the small blond woman hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard her daughter's near shrieks.

"Rosey Posey-" her father began.

"No!" she screamed and lunged towards him. Seeing her pull back her fist to strike him, I grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. She struggled against my arms for a moment then went limp. Silent tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Lucky the nice man was there to stop you from embarrassing yourself Rosalie." her mother scoffed. It's really no wonder Royce broke off the engagement..."

"Just shut up!" She screamed, making everyone in the small room jump.

"Okay Miss Hale." I said quietly."Let's get you moved in."

**{I know it's short. But it was spur of the moment. P.s If you like this story check out my other called Secrets Untold. It's dark and tough like this one(will be) oh and please review and if your feeling particularly kind do my polls? Jordon Shyanne}**


	2. Reception

**{Kay well this is basically the 1st Chapter but from Rosalie's POV. I won't do this often but I think there's stuff that needed to be explained before I could go on. So enjoy (I hope.) and review. Plus check out my story Secrets Untold and do my poll. Thanks. Jordon Shyanne}**

R POV

We had to travel for the longest time to get to the recovery center. I f I had gotten my way we wouldn't have went at all. The only reason I had finally agreed to go is so I get away from everything at home.

I rode the entire way to Arizona in complete silence. I didn't talk, text, listen to music, write, anything. I sat and watched the scenery change outside my window.

They said my habit had turned dangerous. Shows what my parents know. I had complete control over what I was doing. I could've stopped at anytime, but I hadn't reached my ideal weight. So I kept on.

When we pulled into the stone drive way my mother turned in her seat. "Rosalie Hale, you listen to me, and you listen hard. We took you as far away from Rochester so that no one would know your little problem. Do not try to contact anyone from there or you'll regret it. Also do not embarrass our family when we go in here. Got it.?" The anger in my mother's voice was almost laughable. Sure she got angry a lot more than my dad but she never did anything about it. She was to afraid of breaking one of her perfectly manicured nails or messing up her hair to actually discipline.

I didn't reply but kept looking out the window. She let her breath out in a huff and got out of the car. Slowly, I followed. The building was low to the ground but rather large. The outside was finished to make it look like adobe, and the front door was white washed. The flowerbeds flanking the path were overflowing with all kinds of flowers. The path itself was a cracked mosaic. Taking a deep breath I followed my parents through the door.

____________

The receptionist's office was small but cozy. It had ruby red walls with blue couch's lining two of the walls. On one of the remaining walls was a tv and bookcases, and on the other a large mahogany desk with a woman setting behind it. She was very petite, around 4'11" with spiky black hair. Her brown eyes were framed by dark lashes, and appeared almost too big for her face. She wasn't very old either, within a few years of my age.

"Name?" she asked politely. Her name tag said Mary Alice Brandon.

"Hi Mary Alice. Umm, I'm Rosalie Hale?" I said all of a sudden unsure of myself.

She smiled brightly at me. "You can cal me Alice. If you'll sit down on the couches, someone will be here shortly."

"Thanks." I sat down between my mother and father and pretended to watch tv. After a while I got bored and got up and took a seat nearer to the small, pixie-like girl.

"So how long have you worked here?" I asked.

"Oh a couple of months. I'm mainly doing it so I can be near my sister, Cynthia." Seeing the confusion on my face she added, "She's here too. And our family lives in Mississippi so I would've only gotten to see her once a year. But my Aunt and Uncle work here so I stay with them."

"Oh well that was very kind of them. Do you like it here?"

"Well, it's okay. I mean the pay's okay and I see Cynthia everyday. Oh and my boyfriend." she giglled.

I raised an eyebrow. "And that is..."

"Ooohhh his names Jasper Whitlock, he's a volunteer here too! He's really hot, and has this sexy southern drawl..."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the way she looked when she talked about him.

"So how about you? You're so pretty, you must have guys running after you!"

My face fell. "I...uhm....Well I-"

I felt a visor like grip upon my arm."Rosalie, I think it's better you come sit with us." my mother hinted.

I gave my new friend a small smile. "It was nice talking to you, Alice" I whispered.

Her brown eyes were sad and her voice was worried as she replied, "You too."

____________________________

Ten minutes later the door opened.

"Rosalie Hale?" I stood and turned towards the door.

_Oh. My. God._


	3. Roommates

**{Back again today. had lots of nice reviewers and even a few favorites! woot woot! So in this story we meet Rosalie's roommate. Italic is Rose's private thoughts.}**

Em POV

Me and Rosalie's father carried her bags to her room.

"Okay. During the duration of your stay here you'll be in room B on floor 2. You're roommate will be... Bella? Just a second." I checked my chart again. "Yep. Isabella Swan." I gave her a smile as I opened the door.

"Okay, Mr. And Mrs. Hale if you'll say your good byes and follow me, there's some paper work to attend to..."

Mrs. Hale turned to face her daughter. "Well, be good and do what they tell you to. It'd be awful if the shrinks couldn't even clean you up." Man this woman was harsh. I was a big guy and was slightly cringing away from the pure venom in the petite blond's voice. Rosalie however didn't even flinch.

"Goodbye Mother. Bye Dad." she said coldly.

And with that the followed me without a backwards glance.

_________________________

R POV

I stood there until my parents retreating backs disappeared from view. Sometimes the amount of hatred in my mother's voice almost shocked me. She'd never forgiven me for not being perfect.

I sighed and faced my room. It was an okay size with two double beds. One had a purple bedspread, and the bedside table and dresser were cluttered with cd's and books. The other side was completely blank. _This must be mine then._

I unzipped my suitcase and started unpacking. After making my bed with my red comforter, I started to fill the drawers with my clothes. About halfway through, the door opened. In walked a medium height brunette. She was dressed in jeans and a dark blue v neck. When she saw me kneeling in front of the dresser I had assumed was mine, she bit her lip.

_Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Is this not my dresser? Gah, why can't I do a damn thing right?_

She slowly walked towards me.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"Um, I'm Rosalie. Well, Rose. Nice to meet you. Is this... am I doing this right?" _Good grief Rose. Nice Impression._

"Oh yeah. That's perfectly fine. But uh, dinner's in five minutes. I can help you unpack later if you want..."

I gave her a grateful smile and followed her out the door, shutting it behind me. "Yeah, that'd be great. Uhm, do you know what we're having?"

"Meatloaf, with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Chocolate cake for desert."

"Oh. At least the food's good here." _Going down._

She glanced up at me. "Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"I- well- I have a problem with food?" I half asked, slightly started. _Wasn't that why we were all there?_

"Well yeah. But, if you don't mind me asking, what kind?"

"Oh. Bulimia."

"I figured."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you can kinda tell. Anorexics avoid talking about food. Change the subject whenever it's brought up in a conversation. Over-exercisers are real fidgety and usually ask about what physical activity we do here. Bulimics are the most normal. Kind of quiet and thought ful at times. Oh and always checking the time after meals." she stated plainly. "I was an anorexic." she added, almost as an after thought.

"Wow. How long have you been here?"

She gave me a wry smile. "On and off for the past two and a half years."

"Like I said. Wow."

She shook her head. "It's okay here once you get used to it. Well it is if you have an alright roommate. You seem cool. Before I roomed with a girl who drew pictures of food all over the walls and then marked them out with big red x's. Or the girl that wouldn't talk. She would just sit there and stare at you while you tried to figure out what the hell she wanted. It was like a never ending game of charades.!"

I started laughing. "Nice."

We turned the corner and were mat with the sight of the Dining Hall.

**{Like it? Love it? Want more of it? Rate and review and I'll tell you how you can be on my top 10 favorite people list!}**


	4. Paintings

1R Pov

We walked through the sliding glass doors into the dining hall. It had white washed walls that were covered in canvases. Two long tables were in the middle of the large room. I followed Bella towards the serving line, getting a closer look at the paintings adorning the walls as we got closer. Most were dark and twisted. It was like someone had made themselves throw up but all her problems and secrets had come up instead of undigested food. Some on the other hand, were bright and primary colored. _Are these pictures of innocence before things got so bad or peace after it all went away?_

People recognized Bella as we walked through the line, one women in particular.

"Hello Bella! How are you today?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned. She had a heart shaped face with warm, glowing eyes. Soft caramel colored waves framed her face

"Fine, thank you. Oh this is my new roommate Rosalie. Rose, this is Mrs. Cullen."

The gentle woman gave her a playful swat. "Please, call me Esme. What was your name again dear?'

I shook the hand she offered me. "Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

"Really?" she near squealed, her entire face lighting up. "I'm assigned to be your counselor as well!"_ Maybe this won't be too mad. Esme doesn't look like she's ever been mad in her life._

As we continued down the line, I leaned down to Bella. "Is she always that sweet?" Bella smiled and nodded,

"She can't have any kids herself, so she throws herself into her job. She's basically like our mom while we're here. Except more. I tell her stuff I wouldn't dream of telling Renee."

"Renee?"

"My mom."

"Oh." I said simply, not wanting to pry.

Thankfully we were at the end of the line at a table where a blond man sat. He was in his late 20's and incredibly good looking.

"Who is that?!"

Bella grinned. "That is Dr. Cullen, Esme's husband. Gorgeous huh?

"Most definately!"

The girl in front of us was having an argument with the afore mentioned doctor.

"But Dr. Cullen, I'm just not hungry for more than this. I've been doing homework all day. I don't need the extra calories..." the girl said quietly, sounding near tears.

"Please don't lie Cynthia. I have your folder right here and you ran 2.4 miles. I'm afraid you'll have to go back and get more food."

The girl turned, defeated, and I caught a glimpse of a pair of familiar big brown eyes. I gasped. _Was this Cynthia, Alice's sister? _

"Hello Bella, let me look at your tray." Dr. Cullen looked over her dinner. "Well I would rather you have more grains than that." He thought for a moment. "But I suppose you did have a good share at lunch, okay." Bella thanked him and went to go find us seats.

"Ah, someone new! You must be...Rosalie?" he queried shuffling through the folders on his desk finally finding mine.

"Yes that's me."

"Well let's see.....meats, grains, vegetables...It says here you had apple juioce at breakfast and an orange at lunch. Okay, you're good to go! Have a nice afternoon."

As I turned to go find Bella, the guy who helped me move in came to mind. Emmett McCarty. I was the first to admit, I'm a sucker for dimples. And boy, did he have dimples!

Shaking myself from my daydream I went and sat by Bella and began eating.

__________________

After we finished eating we started talking about home. Bella's parents were divorced, she lived with her mom for 17 years but recently moved with her dad to a small town near Seattle. She wanted to be an English Teacher when she graduated. And her best friend Jacob had helped her fix up a pair of motorcycles once.

Before she had the chance to ask me about my life I looked down at my watch. _15 minutes since I finished eating._

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" She gave me a knowing look.

"Down that hall. Second door on the left."

"Thanks." I got up and walked in the direction she pointed. I went through the door and locked it behind. _Time to leave my problems behind._


	5. Meeting

**{Okay,**

**first I'm sorry to benna, i said 9ish and it's noon.**

**but to be fair, my mom's 30 year high school reunion is this weekend so i was up late scrubbing our cabinets.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Jimmy, because he got chased by every cop in his town for ding dong ditching 30 houses in one night.**

**He's kinda my hero :)**

**But it's also dedicated to my sister, Shannon because today she turns 31! Happy BDay Shannon!**

**And now, on with the show}  
**

My Point of View! **(Otherwise known as 3rd person)**

"Okay so any big news?" the center director asked.

"Well, there's the new girl..."responded Emmett.

"Here, we'll discuss her in just a moment. Anything that does not involve Ms. Hale?"

"Cynthia Brandon has been putting up quite a fight about eating again." Carlisle threw in.

"Oh yes," added Tanya. "and she's stopped participating in both group and one on one therapy."

"How is she in her classes, Edward?" asked the director thoughtfully.

"Her grades are good, but she's quiet. I had to work on her computer the other day and there was pro-ana websites**{if you don't know what this is say so in the review and I'll explain in the next chapter.}** in the history." Edward replied.

"I see." The director turned to the smallest person in the room. "What does Alice have to say on the matter?"

Alice kept her eyes trained on the ground. "I'll talk to her."

The director smiled. "Thank you. Any other matters?"

The staff looked around at each other and shook their heads no.

"Excellent. That brings us to Miss Hale. Emmett?"

Emmett stood up and cleared his throat. "Well from what I observed, and Alice can probably can probably back me up on this, her mother could give the Wicked Witch of the West a run for her money. She was... cruel!"

Alice nodded ferverently. "Not only that, she was...controlling. And almost cold hearted it seemed. Like she brought up some guy named Royce."

Jasper nodded and put in, "I happened to be walking by at the time. The mom said something to the extent of 'No wonder Royce broke off the engagement'"

"Yeah, then Rosalie freaked." finished Alice.

"I looked over her folder before I came. According to her mother she is 'completely out of control and selfish.' But I met her at dinner and all I could see was a very insecure little girl that was forced to grow up to fast." Esme's normally calm and gentle voice had an angry edge.

Carlisle rubbed her back. "As far as food goes, she has no aversion to it. In fact she eats very healthy and balanced. Which leads me to my next point. I watched at dinner and about fifteen minutes after she finished eating she got up and entered the restroom. Then didn't come out for another 10 minutes. I think it's a safe assumption to say she suffers from Bulimia Nervosa."

"Well I think Miss Hale is going to be a very complex case indeed. Her problems are deeper than the surface. I expect those handling her case to be extra attentive." the director stated, looking from Emmett, to Esme, to Carlisle, to Edward, back to Emmett. They all nodded.

"Well I think that's it. Enjoy your evening everyone."

**{Read, Rate, review. And PLEASE visit my profile and do my poll Jordon Shyanne}**


	6. Group

**{I'm normally really good at updating 2 or 3 times a day. but do to other plans I couldn't And by other plans, I spent the night at Alex's house. I had lots of fun and at one point during the night I was spinning around in her rolley chair stareing at the cieling then stopped and went the other way. Needless to say I fell on my face. THen today we had our anual summer parade. I got to ride with Alex on the 40 year reunion float :) Then I sold beverages at the bar b que. Then I went swimming and got incredibly sunburnt. And then I came home and wrote another chapter for my wonderful viewers.**

**This chapter is dedicated too: DanielDany for reviewing, reading my other story [Secrets Untold] AND doing my poll. Pretty Impressive? I vote yes!**

**Next chapter is dedicated to anyone who can guess which of the girl in the group therapy is me. Jordon Shyanne}  
**

R POV

It was the day after I had arrived. I had already eaten breakfast, etc., did my school work, eaten lunch, etc., and now it was therapy time. I was kind of nervous about the whole thing. What exactly were we going to do?

As we walked towards Esme's office, I decided to voice my concerns to Bella.

"So do people get all emotional and stuff? Cause I can't take being in a room full of crying girls. And I don't cry."

Bella grinned. "Me neither. People don't really get emotional often. I mean every once in a while a girl will start bawling and then it sets everyone else off. But it's usually cause she found out what one of her triggers is."

"Triggers?"

"Stuff that make you feel fat. That give you the urge to not eat, or go run a mile, or in your case go into the bathroom."

"Oh."

By that time we had come to a bright blue door. I took as step back and looked at the other doors in the hall. Most were either white or cream, but a few were bold colors.

Noticing my puzzlement, Bella said, "Esme didn't want it to feel like a shrink's office, or a hospital. So she painted the door blue. I don't really mind. It matches her."

And we entered the room.

_________________________

The room was painted a sunny yellow, with white chairs set up in a circle around the room. Eleven total. Four of these seats were already taken. Esme of course was sitting at what appeared to be the head of the circle I guess you could say. It had a small table next to it that held a couple notebooks, a lamp, and a box of tissues. She gave us a warm smile when we walked in.

"Welcome girls. Please take a seat. The rest of us should be here in a little while."

I took a seat beside Bella. The girl on the other side of Bella was a tall Asian girl. She was extremely beautiful with her slightly wavy, jet black hair cut in choppy layers. She wore a cream and blue print cotton sundress. Sitting next to her was a very average looking girl with shortish blond hair and green eyes. Beside her was a very tall, dark skinned girl. She had medium length hair and dark brown eyes.

We sat there for a minute or so and made small talk when the door opened. In the lead was a muscled Strawberry blond. She had a dusting of freckles along her nose and cheeks, and was wearing jeans and a soccer jersey. Following close behind was a rather short girl, only about 5'3". She had long, pin straight, blond hair, and blue, no grey, no green, well a mixture of the three colored eyes. Next was a tan redhead, who was wearing a tank top and yoga pants. Last was a pale brunette with very sad eyes. Again we sat there, waiting for the last person to show up.

Finally a girl with short brown hair and an acne problem stumbled into the room.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Well girls, first of all I'd like to introduce Rosalie. To make her feel more at home let's go around the circle and say more about ourselves. Hmm, let's start off with....name, age, and 2 hobbies. Jae would you like to start?"

The tall Asian girl nodded and stood. "Well my name is Jae. I am 16 and I like to play the harp and read."

The green eyed girl stood up. "I'm Grace. I just turned 17. I like reading and writing poetry.

The skinny dark-skinned girl stood. "I'm Manuela," she said in a heavily accented voice. "But you can call me Manny. I am 15. I like dancing and gymnastics."

Bella stood. "Well, I'm Bella. I turn 18 in a couple months. I love music and reading."

My turn. "Um, I'm Rosalie, and I'm 18. I like to model but I like taking pictures better."

The girl wearing the soccer jersey stood up. "I'm Briana. I'm 14. I love playing soccer, and I.....really like soccer..."

The group laughed. I could tell that she probably talked about soccer a lot.

The girl with long blond hair stood. "Yo, I'm Joey. I'm only 14. I like writing and listening to music."

The redhead was next. "I'm Madyson. 16. Horseback riding and dance."

The pale Brunette stood up and spoke with a hint of a french accent. "I'm Adrienne. I am officially 17 a week from today. I like doing people's makeup and telling jokes."

And the girl with the spotted face. "Phoenix. I'm 18. I draw anime and watch tv."

Esme smiled. "Well since everyone went it's my turn. I'm Esme. I'm a lot older than any of you!" she joked. "And I enjoy cooking and gardening. Okay now today's group time is about music. What we listen to, and how it can effect us."

"Now can anyone tell me a song they like to listen to when they are thinking about that special guy?

Grace raised her hand. "Smother Me, The Used."

"Good. Any others?"

Madyson smiled and spoke up. "Thunder. Boys like Girls."

Esme smiled. "Okay. What about a song when you're mad at someone. Parents, siblings, friends, teachers...Joey?"

"Nobody's Listening. Linkin Park"

"Phoenix?"

"Anything by Three Days Grace."

"Okay. Now to today's main point. What songs do you either listen to when you feel the need to lose weight or a song that makes you feel that way. Rosalie? You've been quiet today. Go ahead and jump in."

Everyone looked at me. "Uhm, well 4st 7lb by Manic St. Preachers."

"Okay, anyone else?"

Jae spoke up. "Paper bag. Fiona Apple."

"Thank you. Well you see when you listen to these kind of songs...."

And that's basically how the group therapy went. It wasn't nearly as bad as I would have imagined it. What Esme said kinda made sense. But as she dismissed us to go to dinner she called my name.

"Rosalie! Don't forget, today's your day for a one on one. Just come by around 7 or so."

"Okay. See you then Esme."

**{Bout to start writing the next chapter. Won't publish until someone guesses who I am. Just a warning :) Jordon Shyanne}**


	7. Pond

**{Okay so in the last chapter I promised to dedicate this chapter to anyone who could guess who I was. That being said, this chapter is being dedicated to:**

**G.L.G.**

**and**

**Benna**

**because I am indeed Joey Jordon Shyanne}  
**

R POV

After dinner, I made my way to Esme's office, alone this time. As I neared the bright blue door opened and Esme came out.

"Oh Rosalie!" She gave me one of her warm smiles. "I decided, if it's alright with you of course, that since it's not painfully hot outside we might have our one on one out by the pond. It's really beautiful out there. What do you think?"

I smiled back at her. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Great!" I followed her as she left the hallway and then made her way to a pair of sliding glass doors I'd never gone through.

We went outside and followed a sand path a ways until we came to a small pond. It had bright crystal blue water, so clear that you could see all the way to the bottom. It had patched of daisies and lilies on the banks. On one edge the was a couple large rocks, at the perfect position to sit on and dangle your feet in the warm waves.

Esme lead the way over to the big rocks and patted the spot beside her before slipping off her ballet flats and lowering her feet into the water. I sat down and copied her actions. We sat there a moment, just admiring the scene that surrounded us and relishing the warm water lapping at our legs.

She turned to me. "So what do you think of the recovery center so far?"

I gave this some serious thought. "Well...It could be so much worse. I'm still not exactly happy to be here but I'd rather be here than at home."

She gave me a curious look. "If you don't mind me asking, why is that?"

I shrugged."At home...it's my mother's way or the highway, well no it's my mother's way. Period. Even my friends. If I have a friend she doesn't 'approve of' or in oother words isn't good enough, she'll make it impossible to be with them. And she sets me up on like almost play dates with girls from 'our neighborhood.' Here...I can say what I feel, and where what I want, and nobody gives a crap. Heck, I could show up in sweat pants, a dirty tee shirt, no makeup and my look horrible, and I would still get compliments. And love having Bella as a roommate. She tells it how it is and doesn't particularly care how she looks. My mother would be livid." I replied, slightly smiling towards the end.

Esme smiled. "Yes it's always nice to get away isn't it?"

We sat there again.

"Rosalie...if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, but...who is Royce?"

I stopped. My entire body froze up. "He's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me anything. It won't leave the recovery center. Your mother will never know."

Upon hearing my mother mentioned, I couldn't stand it any longer. "Like my mother would care! I already tried to tell her, and did she believe me? NO!" by this point I was sobbing. I stood up and looked down at the shocked woman. "I TOLD HER! TOLD HER THAT HE HURT ME! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE SAID? SHE TOLD ME TO STOP SPREADING LIES!"

And it turned on my heel and sprinted back to the low, adobe building, tears still spilling down my face.

**{It's short and pretty emotional. Next chapter is dedicated to anyone who does my poll. Because I close it August 1st! Just send me a PM telling me you did. Jordon Shyanne}**


	8. Sorrow

**{Mucho Love to all my reviewers. Double love to Emmelie Cullen for the sweetest review ever!**

**Here's Chapter 8}  
**

R POV

I kept running until I got to the building, when I realized that I couldn't go back in there right now. I swerved and ran out towards the stables I ran for a good ten minutes when my foot got caught on a rock sticking up out of the ground. I went sprawling to the ground. I rolled over gasping. My feet were bloody from running with no shoes (I didn't grab them when I left the pond.) And I now had a jagged cut running down my forearm.

The sight of my injuries forced unwelcome memories to the front of my mind.

________

_We had had a nice date. He was taking me home in his bright red convertible. I leaned back in my seat. I had to be the luckiest girl ever. My boyfriend, no fiance Royce was attractive, came from a good family, was polite, and he was in love with me. _

_I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I didn't recognize our surroundings _.

_"Royce...where are we honey? I have to be home at 11:30..."_

_He gave me one of his signature smiles. "Trust me babe. I have best interests at heart."_

_I didn't say anything else. There was no need to. My fiancé was here to protect me from anything bad. I was safe._

________

I stood up and tried to run, not allowing myself to continue down memory lane. It was dark by now and I could barely make anything out. Suddenly strong arms grabbed me from behind,

"NOOO! GET OFF! GET OFF OF MEEeeeeee..." My shrieks turned into moans as I was turned around.

Emmett McCarty scooped me up in his arms and ran with me to the stables.

Em POV

I had just finished talking to Jasper out in the Horse Barn. I was walking back towards the recovery center when I heard a girl crying. I looked over and saw Rosalie Hale kneeling on the ground, sobs racking her body. I ran towards her. She got up and tried to run but I grabbed her arms. Her blood curdling shrieks sent chills down my spine.

"NOOO! GET OFF! GET OFF OF MEEeeeeee..." Her voice faded out as her tears overcame her. I picked her up bridal style and ran with her to the barn.

Jasper looked around as I barged in. He was talking to Alice, who setting on the tall counter. They both rushed over as I laid the usually stunning girl down on the bench.

She had a deep cut running down her forearm, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her shirt had risen a little and I could see scratches on her stomach as well.

"Alice. Go find Esme. Jasper, find Dr. Cullen."

C POV

I was sitting in my office looking over some files when Jasper Whitlock bust through the door.

"Doctor.....Cullen.." he panted. "Quick...come to the barn... a girl's been hurt...or something."

I quickly got up and followed him.

Esme POV

I was walking around in the dark, calling for Rosalie. _You stupid fool! _I scolded my self. _You should have waited. There was no way she would have been ready to talk about that!_

I around a bit more, then saw a flashlight. Little Allice came running to me.

"Esme! It's Rosalie! She's been hurt!"

**{The next chapter is Carlisle patching Rose up then her talking more w Emmett. [Ooo lala :)] R&R}**


	9. Approval

**{Sorry it took me so long to update. I almost had the chapter written yesterday but then I had to go to quince****ra practice and didn't get home till late.**

**Note: I'm sorry Benna, I know the chapters haven't been very long, but your wish is my comand. This chapter is my second longest chapter.}  
**

Esme Pov

I rushed after Alice. As we came through the door we could see Rosalie, curled up in a ball on one of the benches, tears still pouring down her face. Carlisle standing a short distance away.

"Why aren't you helping her?" I asked in an outraged voice. From where I was I could see blood slowly dripping from a gash on her arm.

My husband turned to face me. "She won't let any of us near her. Every time we try to examine her wounds she starts screaming and thrashing around. We're scared she'll injure herself, or one of us even." I could hear the worry in his voice.

Jasper and Emmett were standing up against the wall, conferring in rushed whispers. When they noticed me staring at them, Emmett came over.

"We think maybe she's freaking out cause we're guys. Maybe if you, or Alice..." he whispered only loud enough for us to hear.

Alice didn't even wait for him to finish. She cautiously made her way towards the terrified, crying girl.

"It's okay, Rose. Ssshhhhh, it's okay we don't want to hurt you. But we do want to look at your arm it's cut up pretty bad." she said in a low soothing voice.

Rosalie looked up at her, her eyes wide. She shook her head frantically and covered her face with her hands.

I looked at the three men standing in the room. "Emmett go get her roommate, Bella. Carlisle, give me your bag." He handed me his medical bag, which was filled with gauze and bandages among other things. "Now take Jasper and please stand outside and tell Emmett to do the same when he gets back." Carlisle gave a perplexed look but did as I asked.

We sat there for about five minutes, Alice talking to Rosalie in the same low, calming voice. Finally Bella came rushing into the room.

"What happened? Emmett wouldn't tell- Rose?! Is she okay?" she asked, rounding on me.

That's what we're here to figure out.

__________

It took another ten minutes for us to convince Rosalie she was in no way in danger. When she finally consented we dressed her arm and feet and looked her over for other injuries.

When we were done I wrapped her in a big hug. "Dear, I'm sorry I upset you. I'm sorry for what your mother said. I'm sorry- I'm sorry that Royce hurt you. I'm just so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

When I pulled back she gave me a watery smile. I smiled back and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She took a halting breath. "I'm ready."

"Of course dear, here you and Bella can go back and-"

"No. I'm ready to talk."

_________

3rd Person

They were situated out in the cool night air beside the stables. They sat there, looking up at the Arizona sky. Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Royce King was my boyfriend my junior and senior years of High School. He proposed the New Year's Eve before I turned eighteen. One night we went out on a date to the drive in. Everything was normal until he went to take me home. I had closed my eyes and drifted off I guess. When I opened my eyes I didn't know where we were.

"I asked him about it, but he told me not to worry. That 'He had my best interests at heart'" Pure venom came into her voice as she recalled the fateful night.

"We stopped on a dirt road. He told me to get out. I did. He led me to the field nest to the road. On it was some candles and a bottle of wine. We sat there admiring the stars for awhile then he offered me some wine. I had never drank before but I was like, 'I'm eighteen years old. Have a little fun!' so I had some, but not near enough to get drunk, just one cup. After I had drunk some we started kissing then he kept pressing me to go farther, telling me that if I **really** loved him, we would make love. I kept telling him no, that I wasn't ready.

"Finally he got mad. Told me I was a dumb whore that didn't know how good she had it. He grabbed my arm. I told him to stop, to let go that it hurt...but he didn't." Her voice shook. "He-he-he...slapped me...and then he r-r-r then he r-" Her voice broke. A single tear slipped down her cheek."He raped me." She whispered.

The other three women sat there in shock. They knew that her fiancé had hurt her but they sure hadn't expected that.

Rosalie continued. "I didn't go to school for the next couple of days. I told my mother I was sick.

"When I finally went back, I was so scared, but I was ready to just put it behind me. But whenever I walked up to Royce he just gave me the shittiest look and put his arm around the girl next to him. He turned and walked off, turning only to mouth 'it's over.'"

Esme leaned over and wrapped her in her arms once more.

"Honey it's okay. I'm so sorry." Her voice shook and tears welled up in her eyes. However, Rosalie wasn't through.

"I became quiet and withdrawn, only speaking when spoken to. I quit cheerleading and softball. My mother was beside herself when she found out that we weren't getting married. She didn't talk to me for a good two weeks. Of course I didn't mind. I didn't listen to her constant war against my hair and my body and everything else. Eventually she couldn't help herself though. She couldn't resist picking me apart. That's when I decided to do something about it. So I started making myself throw up.

"Craziest part? She approved. Said I had finally started making some smart decisions. It's only once I stopped having my periods andmy hair started falling out that she told me to stop. But I can't. I can't stop. NO matter how hard I try how little I eat. It's like my body has a mind of it's own. I don't even have to shove something down my throat anymore. I just vomit about fifteen minutes after I eat."

The group of women set there, looking up at the stars, crying occasionally, until dawn.

**{The next chapter is dedicated to.......anyone that's ever had food problems. Please keep reviewing and favoriting. Remember my poll closes August 1st!}**


	10. Author's note

Okay. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that is no fault of mine, I've been grounded from the computer (and my phone for a while!! (): ) But I **will **update my Rehab tomorrow, and maybe Secrests Untold. I am also publishing a couple more stories I wrote during said grounding. One is an all human western Romance starring Alice and Jasper and the other is a vampfic named Where's Waldo. Intrigued?? You should be...

Oh and I might start a story on Esme and Carlisle... but maybe not. Anyone curious about why I don't write about Bella and Edward??

Closed my poll, and the clear winner was.....Twilight! Your wish is my command :D

Well I'm posting a new poll tonight as to which of my stories is your favorite....Please vote!! (But go ahead and wait till I post the new stories!)

All my love, 3 Jordon Shyanne


	11. Confrontation

**{So any of you that follow my other stories as well know that this is the last one I updated. That's because I hit a major creative wall. I knew where I wanted to take the story but I wasn't sure how. But never fear, I smoothed it out. So enjoy the next chapter :) Jordon Shyanne) **

Rosalie POV

(Story skips forward 8 months)

"Hey Rose! Wait up!" Bella called.

I turned and faced my brunette friend I had been walking to the stables. The best thing about the recovery center was that it was located near Phoenix, meaning even though it was the beginning of Febuary, it was warm enough to wear capris.

"What's up Bells?" I asked. Even though I had only been here for about eight months, my life had done a complete 180. I hadn't thrown up in a little under five months. I weighed almost 130 lbs. It was hard to see this as a good thing at first, but with Esme's counseling, I had grown to accept my body.

"I just talked to Esme. I'm getting discharged! I can go home!" my overjoyed friend told me.

"Oh Bella that's great! Do you know when?" I asked excitedly.

"I go home Thursday."

"You know what that means don't you? We only have three days to party!" I laughed.

"Oh and that's not all! Esme told me to find you and send you her way."

My heart raced and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Did this mean what I thought it did?

I thanked Bella and took off for Esme's office. When I got to the bright blue door, I breezed through, not even bothering to knock. Which is why I walked in on Esme sharing a romantic moment with her husband.

"Oh! Rosalie! Uhm, come in! I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon. Uhm, so I assumed you talked to Bella?"

I smirked and nodded, as amused with the situation as the other woman was embarrassed and flustered.

"Well, we talked it over in the last staff meeting, and we think you've done very good. Congratulations, you can go home!" Carlisle said, taking over for his red faced wife.

I squealed and rushed to Esme, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Oh I'm so excited! Do you know where Alice is? I have to tell her the good news!"

Esme smiled. "She's out at the little pond."

I thanked Dr. Cullen and his wife a couple more times then rushed down to find my pixie like friend.

She was setting on the rocks Esme and I had set upon that fateful night. Her face was tight and she was staring into the water. Poor Alice. It had been one month since Cynthia had died, but Alice wasn't quite over it yet. I think she blamed herself for not getting her to eat, for not realizing that she was a suicide risk.

I approached her quietly. "Alice?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Rose! Wait, have you been to see Esme?"

I gave her the biggest grin I could muster. "Yes! Can you believe it?"

She beamed back and gave me a big hug "Oh I'm so happy for you Rosalie. You deserve to be happy after all you've been through. Do you know what you're going to say to your mom when she comes?"

I smirked and nodded. "Yup. I'm going to tell her she's a ruthless, snide woman who takes all her problems out on those around her. And then I'm going to inform her that I'm not going home with her."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "I take it you're accepting my offer?" she said in a bemused voice, referring to a proposition she had made to me a couple weeks back. Her and Jasper had gotten engaged back at New Years, and they had gotten a small townhouse in Seattle. They were planning on getting married at the end of May. She had very graciously offered their spare bedroom to me when I got out, knowing I didn't want to go live with my parents and would need a bit of time to find a job and place to live.

I gave her a shy smile and nodded. "That is, if it still stands?"

She threw her arms around me again. "Of course it does! Oh this'll be great! We can go shopping and Bella doesn't live that far away, so we can have sleep overs, and...." she continued rambling off things we could do as we set in the late afternoon sun, reveling in my good news.

_________________

It was Thursday morning, and a black SUV with New York tags had just pulled in to the parking lot. I steeled myself for a nasty confrontation. My mother wasn't going to like the fact that I had made such a bold desicion without her permission or knowledge. But for crying out loud. I was nearly nineteen years old, a legal adult.

My parents breezed into the small lobby, where Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I were standing. When my mother saw me she took off her glasses and looked me up and down.

"Well, you've changed. We'll have to get your hair cut though, and my goodness Rosalie! Look at you nails, they're ridiculous! You need to get them done!" she remarked.

I gave her a small smile, the negative remarks just bouncing off.

"I'll have to remember that when I get to Seattle." I remarked blithely.

Her eyes narrowed as she took in my words. "What do you mean 'When I get to Seattle?' We're not going to Washington, we're going home."

"You're right. We're not going to Seattle. **I am.** You are going back to Rochester. Without me."

Her eyes took a furious edge. "What did they brainwash you with here? What do you think you're doing?"

I stood my ground. "I'm a legal adult. I can make my own decisions, and one of my first decisions is to move out. I'm moving to Seattle."

Her mouth fell open. "And after deciding this you decided to make me come all the way here so you could humiliate me, you hateful little brat?"

I shrugged. "I didn't want to call you down here period, but I needed to tell you face to face. And I need my driver's liscence, birth certificate, and some other documents."

And that's how I survived an encounter with the woman that used to dictate my life.

**{IMPORTANT! First, the next chapter will be her moving into Alice and Jasper's house and adjusting to normal life, trying to find a job, and a little romantic encounter :D Second, please read some of my new stories [Where's Waldo? & Your Man] I could use some feedback! Third, do my poll! Vote for your favorite story! Note: The story with the least amount of votes will be deleted! 3 Jordon Shyanne}**


	12. St Valentines

**{My longest chapter yet! This chapter is almost too sweet! It's pure fluff at the end but she deserves it. This chapter is dedicated to a girl who's user name is.... Emmybear? I hope that's it! But she reviewed and favorited like every one of my stories!}**

The ride to Seattle was one I hope I remember for the rest of my life. I was just so....happy! And I think everyone else felt the same way I did.

From Alice, Bella and I singing along to every song that came on the radio, Jasper joining in occaisonnaly, to stopping and taking pictures at every state border we crossed, I felt like this could be a sign that my life would change.

When we got to Washington, we drove to Forks first, to drop Bella off. Then we headed for Seattle. Stretched out in the backseat of Jasper's Ford F-350, I smiled as I watched the scenery outside. It was an unusually sunny day outside, and everything shined outside my window.

When we pulled up to the condo, I jumped out. It was a dark brown with white trim. Something about it screamed comfort and protection. I grabbed one of my bags from the back of the truck and followed Alice up the stairs. She stopped at Unit 5B.

She turned back and gave me a serious look. "It's not much, and it's a little messy right now cause I haven't completely moved in yet. So excuse the mess."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, I don't care if all the furniture is made out of cardboard! Just open it up!"

She giggled and turned the key. We were let in to a spacious living room. It was painted a medium tan, with a couple red chairs and a brown couch . On top of the fireplace mantle was a collection of photos, ranging from Alice and Jasper's baby days all the way to A picture of them the night he proposed. To the side was a small but cheerful kitchen. Alice set her purse on the counter and showed me to my room. It was painted a soft green with white crown molding. The bed, dresser, and night stand were all a bright white wood. On the bed was a white comforter. I felt the smile I had been sporting the entire ride here come back on to my face. It was perfect.

__________

Half an hour later, after I had unpacked all my earthly belongings, I made my way into the kitchen, where Jasper was making dinner.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, sitting down at the counter.

He gave me a smile. "Chicken enchiladas! You'll come to find as you're here that I make the best Mexican food, just about ever."

"Got that right!" Alice called, coming out of her and Jasper's bedroom. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek "I'm marrying him for the food, but don't tell him!" She mock whispered to me, giving her fiance a cheeky grin. Jasper responded by rolling up a towel locker room style and flicking us with it.

"No more! Out of my kitchen! Out pixie! Out blondie! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air as he turned back to his cooking. Alice and I collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter.

Once we had calmed down and collected our selves, Alice grabbed my hand.

"I'm really glad you agreed to live with us while finding your own place." she said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks for letting me! I really hope I'm not imposing by being here, I mean you are engaged..."

She gave me a suggestive smile. "As far as that goes, we'll put a sock on the doorknob....and I'll try not to scream too loud."

"Agghhh! Alice, ew!" I cried and hit her with a pillow.

Alice laughed along with me. "Well you're the one who lead the conversation in that direction!"

At this point Jasper walked in. "What direction?"

We laughed so hard. "Your.....sex....life!" I gasped between peals of giggles.

Jasper just shook his head and walked back towards the enchiladas, looking as if he wished ne never would have left his kitchen.

______________________

We had been there for a little over a week. I had gotten a job at a local coffee shop as a barista. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I were all watching a movie in the living room when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" I cried as I ran for the door.

"Hello?" I said as I flung it open.

There, in the doorway, stood a very tall, ver muscular man, that happened to have big dimples on either side of his smile.

"Emmett!" cried Jasper from behind me. I stepped out of the way as he leaned forward to grab his friend's hand. "What are you doing here? I thought your contract ran till April!"

Emmett gave a booming laugh. "The director said I could leave early since there was so few people left at the recovery center. So I decided to come visit a couple of my favorite people in the world. Where is your fiancé?"

At that moment Alice appeared, ducking under Jasper's arm and ran at Emmett. He picked her up and gave her a bone crushing hug that she looked lucky to survive.

"Can you stay Emmett?" she asked excitedly when he set her back on solid ground again.

"Sure!" he thundered as he stepped in. He looked over at me, giving me a particularly dimpled smile and pulled me into a hug as well.

"Hey Rose, how're you these days?" he asked in a gentler voice.

I gave him a shy smile and blushed. "I'm good, thanks." He gave me another smile and looked into the living room.

"Bella! Come here! Wait on second thought, as klutzy as you are, you'll trip. I'll come to you."

__________________

It was Valentine's Day and I was working at the coffee shop. As I gave a couple their lates and a receipt, I couldn't help but wish I had someone to spend the romantic holiday with. God must have been feeling devious that day, cause who should walk in at that moment, but Emmett. I had developed the biggest crush on him while he was in Seattle. Butterflies filled my stomach as we walked up to the counter. He was dressed pretty nice, in slacks, a white tee shirt, and a leather jacket. In his hand was a red rose and a box of chocolates.

"Hey Em!" I said giving him a smile. "What's up?"

He gave me that smile that almost made me drool and cast his eyes around like he was about to tell me a big secret.

"I'm meeting a really cute girl here!" he mock whispered. A cold weight fell in my stomach. Of course he had a date. "But I have a problem..." he continued. "I don't know what kind of coffee to get her." he said, looking up at the board on the wall. "Oh, wait, what's your favorite kind of drink here?"

I turned to look at the board. "Well I like the mocha cappuccinos my self..."

He gave me a beaming smile. "Awesome! Give me two of those." he put money on the counter.

I continued our conversation as I made the drink. "So tell me about this girl."

"Oh man! Well we've never really been out on a date before. We've hung out before but always with friends around. I think she likes me, but I'm not sure..."

I set the coffees on the counter. "Emmett, calm down. I'm sure she likes you. What time will she be here?"

Emmett shrugged. "When she gets off work." And he went and set down at one of the little café tables.

Ten minutes later, I clocked out and hung up the apron. As I began walking out I heard Emmett call out my name.

"Rose! Hey come here!"

I turned and walked towards him.

He gave me that mouth watering grin. "Hey, how was work?"

I bust out laughing. "Uhm...good?"

He stood up and walked behind me taking off my coat and putting it on his date's chair. Then he pulled it out for me. I set down, very confused.

"Oh I didn't know what kind of coffee you wanted, so I asked this cute girl that was working at the counter. She suggested a mocha cappuccino for my date." He said the last part rather shyly.

That's when it hit me. **I was his date! **

I looked up at him and gave him a big smile. He gave me one in return.

"Was it a corny idea?"

I shook my head as he handed me the rose and chocolates.

"No. Oh, Em it was perfect!"

**{ It's easy as abc 123....1)Review! 2) Read some of my other stories! 3) Vote for your favorite on my profile! Note:The one with the least ammount of votes **WILL BE DELETED!!}


	13. Breakfast

**{It's short, I know, but it's funny and romantic! Jordon Shyanne}**

I was at Emmett's place, going through the apartment ads in the paper. We had been searching for a good hour but every one that we had looked at was either too expensive, too far away or was in an incredibly shady part of Seattle.

"Well, how bout this one? One bedroom, one bathroom. It's close to Alice and Jasper's place."

I looked over at the listing Em was pointing to. "Babe, I can't afford that! Remember, I gotta start cutting back on hours at the coffee shop so I can take the photography classes at the University. Not to mention paying for the what my student aid doesn't cover..." I leaned back and rubbed my eyes. Emmett pulled me onto his lap. My eyes fluttered shut as he began stroking my hair.

"Don't worry Rosie. We'll figure something out..."

______________

When I woke up it was dark outside. Emmett and I were laying on the couch, the former still asleep. I smiled at the sight of his arms around my waist and nose burrowed in my hair.

I eased my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 9:02. Alice was probably starting to worry about me. I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings Jasper picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz. Alice around?" The moment I said this, Alice came on the line.

"Hey Rose!"

I laughed. "Hi Ali.. Listen I'm tired, and I don't have the heart to wake sleeping beauty up so I'm just going to crash at Em's tonight."

"Wake him up? What have you two kids been up to?"

I ignored the obvious innuendo. "Our apartment search turned into a nap. I only just woke up."

Alice started to say something but all I heard were the unmistakable sounds of two people fighting over the phone.

"Rose?" Jasper had obviously won the battle.

"Yeah?"

"Are you safe? Comfortable? Happy?"

"Uhm yeah?" I wasn't quite sure where this was leading.

"Then Alice is going to have to let you go. She has...items of importance to take care of." In the background, I could hear Alice give a raucous giggle.

"Oh wow. Night." The two cried good night. And the line went dead. I didn't even want to know what their neighbors would be hearing tonight.

I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over me and Em, then snuggled closer to him and shut my eyes.

One thing I did know was lying there in his arms, felt like the right place to be.

__________

The next morning I woke up very confused. I was laying alone in a big bed with a dark blue blanket on top. I got up and made my way out the bedroom door.

Emmett was standing at the stove making to making breakfast. The ipod was on and in the dock. Every time we touch by Cascada was playing and Emmett, unaware that I was awake and watching, was swaying in time to the music and softly singing along. I just stood there and watched him. Eventually the song ended and Hips don't lie came on. By that point I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

Emmett spun around, his expression that of a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. We stood there just looking at each other for a minute until he cleared his throat.

"Uh....how did you sleep? When I woke up I went ahead and moved you into my bed, I thought you'd be more comfortable..." I let out a giggle and walked over and kissed him, tugging the spatula out of his hand in the process. When we came up for air, I gave him a smirk.

"I'll make breakfast." I turned back to the stove to mess with the eggs, and knowing that he was still watching, began to move my hips along to the rhythm of Whine up by Kat Deluna, which had just come in.

He came up and put his hands on my hips and started grinding against me in time to the music. I quickly turned off the stove and turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his and looked into his eyes. In them I could see his love for me, along with desire. I kissed him again, this time pushing him towards the bedroom as I did.

**{So..... what do you think? Review! And visit my profile and vote for your fave story! Jordon Shyanne}**


	14. Another darn Author's note

1Okay-

I forgot to put a couple things in

the last chapter.

1. The story skips forward about 2

and a half months so it's the end of

april/beginning of May.

2.I don't own Twilight or anything

related too it. In fact I think I've forgotten to

put that on every chapter.....silly me!

3. Tomorrow morning I leave for

Rock the Desert 2009 baby! For those of you

who don't know what the hcek I'm talking

about, it's a big Christian concert in the

Odessa Texas area. I won't be back till late

Sunday evening. BUT there is a silver lining

to everything: I have an approximately 6 hour

drive there and back, so I will have plenty of

time to write a couple new chapters XD I

will try to have them posted Monday

morning but I'll probably be tired and a little

travel sick, so maybe not. But if they aren't

up Monday, Tuesday for sure.

With Love, Jordon Shyanne 3


	15. Investigation

**{Rock the desert was awesome! Between the letter Black, Toby mac, Lecrae, Disciple, kutless, switchfoot.....man I can't wait till next year!! Anyways here's the next chapter. Warning: This chapter contains sexual innuendos and a conversation about virginity. I do not support losing your virginity until marriage, it just goes in the story. Jordon Shyanne}**

I finally got back to Alice and Jasper's at around one in the afternoon. I tried to open and close their front door as quietly as possible. I tiptoed through the living room like a kid that broke curfew.

"Hello...Rosalie." My pixie like friend's voice came out of nowhere.

I froze and slowly turned to face Alice. She was smirking from where she sat on the counter.

"SO where have you been, missy priss?"

"At Em's."

She hopped down and made her way torwards me, looking me up and down as she came nearer.

I had the sudden vision of me sitting at a metal table, while Alice shined a light in my face and screamed, 'Where were you the night of April 30?' I snapped out of my reverie and focused once more on my friend. One of her perfectly manicured eyebrows was arched high. She cleared her throat, tired of beating around the bush.

"So...is Emmett any good?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She squealed and gave me a quick, hard hug. When she pulled back she peered into my eyes. "Do you regret it?"

I thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "I'm not sure. At the time it felt like the right thing to do, but now...God, he probably thinks I'm just some common whore who opens her legs for anyone. Ugh, what have I done?" I covered my face with my hands and sank down onto the couch. Alice set down beside me and wrapped her arms around me once more. We sat that way for a good thirty minutes, slowly rocking back and forth.

Finally Alice stood up and turned to me, offering me her hand. AT my confused look she gave me a small smile.

"We're going to go do what generations of women have done around the world, anytime the encountered a problem like this. We have but one option. We're going out for ice cream."

______________

Five minutes later we were walking along the Seattle sidewalk decked out in rain boots and matching slickers, also carrying a red and pink polka dot umbrella to protect us from the cold, steady trickle falling from the grey, overcast sky.

We walked arm in arm, giggling and pointing out items in shop windows that captured our interest. Finally we arrived at Cold stone Creamery where Bella was already sitting, licking a strawberry ice cream cone and reading Jane Eyrie. I was glad we had thought to call her before we left the house.

Alice and I ordered and set down beside her. We filled her in on my current predicament, and she expressed her sympathy. We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes until I turned back to her.

"What about you? How are you and Edward doing?" Bella had been thrilled when our attractive former teacher had asked her out after a chance encounter in Wal Mart. She had had a crush on him the entire time he had been at the recovery center.

She lowered her gaze o the table that set between us. "We haven't had sex."

Alice raised her eyebrows at the lingering end of her statement. "But...?"

He eyes remained glued to the ceramic table top. "I'm not sure if we will."

This time I raised my eyebrow. "No?"

She nodded and sighed, finally looking up at us. "I'm scared. I mean he's gorgeous, obviously not a virgin like me." she confided.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean look at Rose. She lost her virginity last night." Alice pointed out.

I nodded. "Looks has nothing to do with it. It mainly has to do with the person inside."

She gave us a small smile. "Thanks guys." Then changed the subject.

**{I ended my poll yesterday and Rehab wins! 11 votes! Second place was a tie between your man and where's waldo, 4 votes. 3rd was raindrops on the dashboard, 3 votes****. second to last was sonfic shuffle, with 1 measly vote. But last was Secrets untold, no votes. SO i deleted it. **

**I started a contest (see my profile for info) and I would love to have at least 10 entries!**

**I have 50 reviews!!!!! Yay!!!!!! Jordon Shyanne}  
**


	16. I do and so do you

**{Okay, here we go! A couple notes. The beginning is talking about that scum bag Rick Pitino. Uhm...Go visit my profile for pictures of the dresses from the wedding. And go visit my blog! The link is on my profile! Jordon Shyanne}**

"...and you know what? It's not like she wouldn't have been willing. I mean hello? Sure he was extremely married, but he was also extremely attractive and extremely drunk. Both parties were, I imagine..."

I rolled over and slapped the alarm off. Stupid morning gossip shows. All they did was cause trouble. I groaned and set up in bed. I kicked the covers off and made my way over to the mirror on the back of my door. My hair was a snarled mess hanging down my back and the last remains of yesterdays makeup was smeared all over my face. I gave another groan, but this one sounded more like a sigh.

I went back and threw myself onto my stomach on my bed. I grabbed my phone off the night stand next to my bed and flipped it open. The first thing on the screen was a reminder that I had the day off. The next thing almost stopped my heart in my chest. Today was Alice's wedding. As in I had to be up at the church in...I checked the red numbers on my alarm clock. 11: 23? I never slept this late And I had to be at the church at 1!

I hurriedly rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

_____________

Alice, Bella, and I were all crammed in a tiny room at the back of the church. Alice was standing in front of a huge mirror while Bella and I stood at the sides, giving each other a final look over and trying to get comfortable in our dresses. Alice had picked out the most gorgeous gowns. They were a deep blue and were halters. The neckline was low and the hem barely trickled the floor, even with heels on. The only downfall to the beautiful dresses was the fact that they were one of the most uncomfortable things I'd ever worn!

Just then a plump middle aged lady came rushing through the door, her hair disheveled and her glasses slightly crooked.

"It's time!" she cried. I couldn't help but giggle. This was Fiona Shaw, Alice's wedding planner. If there was anyone more nervous or excited than Alice, it was this lady.

We got in a line in the hallway leading up to the huge double doors that lead into the sanctuary. Two of Alice's little cousins, Chesnee and Delaney, were in the very front of the cue. Directly behind them was Bella's little brother, Bradley. He was her mom's kid from her second marriage to a guy named Phil. Behind him was Bella, behind her was me, and behind me, the bride to be herself.

We sat there, trying to take deep breathes and keep the flower girls from messing with their hair and dresses. All of a sudden, a crescendo of music floated to our ears. Alice had hired a strings quartet to play at the wedding. The doors opened and the crowd swiveled around in their seats to watch the wedding procession. The little girls began making their way down the aisle, throwing flowers as they went. Then went Bradley, with his little ring pillow. Then Bella, then it was my turn. I stepped forward and tried not to look at all the people staring at me. I took deep calming breaths, trying to walk in time to the music. Up ahead, Jasper was standing next to the pastor, with Emmett and Edward on his other side. I couldn't help but check Emmett out as I made my way to the front. He looked so incredibly hot in his tuxedo, his smile big with the dimples I loved so much on either side. I gave him a smile as I settled into my spot.

Alice began her walk down the air and everyone seemed to stop breathing. That's how extraordinary she looked. She made her way down the aisle, beaming at her soon to be husband, who had eyes for no one else.

The preacher cleared his throat and began. "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

"Jasper Dale Whitlock, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Jasper gazed into Alice's eyes, clearly trying to be manly and not cry. "I certainly do."

"Alice, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Tears of joy were silently falling down her cheeks. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Jasper leaned in and gently placed his hand behind his new wife's neck and the other on the small of her back, then gave her a wicked grin and bowed her into a low dip before kissing her gently on the lips.

The crowd assembled in the small church erupted in applause as the newlyweds resurfaced and ran down the aisle.

_________________

Fifteen minutes later, we were all gathered in the ballroom of the Best Western, waiting for the first toast. I was seated at the top table, on the left of Alice and the right of Emmett.

Em, being Em, stood and tapped his fork against his glass, calling everyone to attention.

"Well, uh hi everyone! Uhm, I'm Emmett. How are ya'll doing?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. This was sure to be interesting. "I'm sure ya'll all know the story behind the lovebirds up here," he tilted his head towards Alice and Jasper, both of whom looked a little apprehensive. "But what most people don't know, is that I happen to have a romantic streak, and I was the one who first got them together. You see, I had seen how Jasper was always looking at Alice with googly eyes and such, and decided to do something about it. One day when Jasper happened to be walking by, I casually leaned back, and stretched out, and Jasper tripped over my foot. Of course me, being me, I planned it so that Alice was sitting right where he would fall. Point of the story? He ended up in her lap, they gazed into each other's eyes. So on and so one and here we sit today. So here's a toast to the joining of the guy that means the most and the woman who made him complete. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

___________________

Emmett and I were twirling around on the dance floor. Alice and Jasper had already cut the cake and had the first dance, and were now sitting at a table at the front of the room. I laid my head on Em's shoulder as we slowly danced to the slow rhythm.

"Er...Rose?" His voice was nervous and it kind of broke at towards the end.

I leaned up and smiled at him. "Yeah?"

"Uhm. Well I was thinking....since you haven't found a place to live...and Alice and Jasper will be coming back from their honeymoon in about a week....what- what would you think....aboutlivingwithme?" he said the last part in a big rush.

I beamed up at him so wide my face hurt. "Of course, Oh honey. Of course!"

**{Everyone together now: Awwwww! Oh and go vote in my poll!Jordon Shyanne}**


	17. Wal mart

**{Okay, I know it's been a while, but the first football game is a week from thursday and I have to have the music and routine for the opener completely memorized. I also took my Spanish Exit test, and I more than likely failed seeing as the only spanish I know is cuss words, animals, colors, and 'Pass me the bottle of beer' lol but I get my results today so keep your finger's crossed! This chapter is dedicated to **DanielaDany ****** and** corie dodge **Ya'll rock! Oh and major props to my new beta reader, **Breaking Emotions! **Woot woot! Now you guys don't have to guess what the crap I'm talking about! Anywho, Rehab :) Jordon Shyanne}**

Edward's POV

"Ouch, Em...Em...Emmett!!" I shouted in frustration. He looked up from the end of the couch he was holding.

"What?"

"Will you hold on?! I have to open the door." I sighed. I loved Emmett like a brother but sometimes he was impossible. Like when your moving furniture. He tends to forget that everyone isn't quite as strong as him.

"Oh, sorry bro!"

Bella and Rose drove up. They both got out and came over to us, carrying boxes of Rose's things. Rose went and opened the door for me so we could get the damn thing inside.

"Hey Bells!"

"What Emmett?"

"Will you scratch my nose for me? It really itches!"

Bella gave a mock sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes, then did what he asked.

When he was itch free we continued our journey into Emmett and Rosalie's living room. Finally setting down the couch, I turned and wrapped Bella in my arms. "Hey."

She smiled up at me, her cheeks rosy from the wind outside. "Hello."

"Hey Bella, ya wanna run to Walmart with me? We need food if we're going to eat tonight!" Rose called from the kitchen. Bella laughed.

"Sure, I'll come." She turned back to me. "I'll be home soon."

___________

Rosalie's POV

We were walking down the aisle at Walmart, trying to pick out stuff to make tonight.

"So what are we making?"

"Well I was thinking about like, cookout stuff, except we'll have to cook it in since Emmett lost his grill in a bet with his brother."

Bella busted out laughing. "What?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah. I know." I scanned my list again. "Oh will you go back and grab some mustard? Somehow we walked right past it."

"Sure." Once Bella left I kept walking along the aisles, looking for hot dog buns. I had finally found them, and was stretched up high on my tiptoes, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Expecting it to be Bella, or at least a Walmart employ, I turned around and began talking to her.

"Man I don't know why they- What are you doing here?"

Standing in front of me, was the man that had ruined my life. The man that had warped my world. The man that not only made me crash and burn, but then stood and watched the flames consume me. Royce King II.

His perfectly golden blond hair was styled just right, not a hair out of place. His beautiful mouth was twisted into an ugly smirk. It was like looking at a walking contradiction. There was no denying his amazing beauty, but if you looked closely enough you could almost see the dark, disgusting side of him lurking in his eyes. How had I been so naive to not see this?

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Rosalie." His voice caressed my name in all the wrong ways. "How pleasant to see you." His eyes traced over my body. "Well I see the rumors were true."

Wait, what? "What are you talking about?"

They said you ran away from Rochester because you were pregnant, and to ashamed to show your face. I guess they were right, weren't they?"

His cruel remark was like a slap in the face. I was a healthy weight wasn't I? "Very funny. I can hardly breath with laughter"

His smirk turned into a sickly sweet smile. "Ya know, if you wanna go back to my place, I know some activities that will help you burn off some of that extra baggage. That shirt would look amazing on my bedroom floor." He was walking nearer to me. He reached down and grabbed both my wrists in one hand. The shock of him even being here was still taking over my mind, and I was frozen in place. He leaned in, his lips just millimeters from my ear. How bout a repeat of that one night, on that dirt road..." His tongue flicked my earlobe and it was like an electric current running through my body. Suddenly my mind cleared and all I could see was red. I jerked my hands out of his grasp. He stood there and looked at me.

"Yeah, how bout a repeat? A repeat of what I should've done." I hauled back my arm and landed a punch square in his nose. From the sick snap I heard, I was pretty sure I broke it. He stood there hunched over for a second, pinching his nose. He straightened up and grabbed my hair.

"You dirty little bitch." he screamed and threw me into the shelves of hotdog buns. The last thing I remembered was seeing A couple of guys tackle him to the ground, and Bella running up to me, calling my name.

_______________

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Everything was dark. The sheets beneath me were itchy and uncomfortable.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find myself in a hospital bed. All around me were beeping machines. I looked over and found my beautiful Emmett asleep in the chair beside me, holding me hand. I gently squeezed it and his eyes slowly squinted open.

**{A little cliffhanger, I'm sorry. Won't update until I have.... 5 more people vote in my poll, so a grand total of 15? Please and thank you :) Jordon Shyanne}**


	18. Perfect Tming

**{And I'm back! Well the winner of the poll was Emmett takes Rose home for a family reunion. Lol I've started writing it, it's gonna be funny! Lol this is a pretty intense chapter, hope you ebjoy! Jordon Shyanne}**

Emmett's POV

I rushed to the hospital as soon as Bella called. I couldn't believe it was happening. What if something was seriously wrong with her? I got to the hospital before the ambulance did, so I was in the waiting room when they wheeled her in. She had a neck brace on and blood was flowing out of a gash in her forehead, down her luscious blond locks. I was so scared. Her eyes were closed and everyone was yelling.

They wouldn't let me into the room. I paced back and forth in the small waiting room. Edward was sitting in one of the chairs, holding a sobbing Bella in his lap. Everywhere there were people scattered around the room, some of them obviously hurt. In one corner a drunk guy was asleep, his head thrown back and mouth open, to reveal several gaps where his teeth belonged. Near the door, A lady was holding a little girl who had been in a bike crash. She had a big bump on her forehead and kept complaining that she was sleepy and wanted to take a nap.

Finally a doctor came through the door and motioned for us to follow him. We jumped up and went, almost tripping in our hurry to get to Rose. He led us to room 171 and we followed him in. Laying on the small hospital bed, was the person who meant more than life itself. She had a bandage across her forehead and I could see the bruises starting to form on her face. I sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hand as gently as I could. We must've sat there for an hour or so, just watching the rise and fall of her chest and listening to the beep of the machines. Finally Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Carlisle!" I cried. "Will Rose be okay?"

He gave me a grim smile. "She's pretty banged up. According to eye witnesses he threw her into the metal shelf. That explains the gash on her forehead and the bruising. There's something else but I nave to speak to Rosalie about it first."

I didn't understand. I'd been with Rose through the thick and thin. What could he know that I didn't already?

___________

I must've fallen asleep. I didn't mean to. I wanted to be there when the love of my life opened her eyes. But the long day of moving, then rushing to the hospital, only to wait for hours, had caught up with me.

I felt something squeeze my hand and I blinked open my eyes. My girlfriend smiled weekly from the small bed. After a moment my mind caught up to the present and I gasped. "Rose! Are you okay? Here I'll get a nurse." I stumbled over to the door and bellowed out the door. "Nurse!" I heard a small groan from behind me. Edward and Bella were struggling up right from where they had been sleeping on a small cot Carlisle had found. A couple nurses came rushing into the room. They went over to Rosalie and began checking her stats and stuff. I stood by the door not wanting to get in their way. Finally they were satisfied.

"You're okay for the most part. Just make sure to take it easy. Dr. Cullen has already went home, but he'll be back tomorrow morning to explain some things. You look okay, you might be able to go home tomorrow." The shorter of the two said before they left.

I walked back over to her. She leaned back onto her pillow and looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Sleep. You need it."

__________________

Rosalie's POV

When I woke up the next morning everyone was gone except Dr. Cullen. When he saw I was awake he approached me.

"Hello Rosalie. How are you feeling this morning?"

I winced. "Like I got beat up in Wal Mart."

He gave me a small smile. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected. To be fair, the other guys look pretty bad too."

I winkled my nose. "What?"

He sighed. "We have Mr. King here also. You broke his nose pretty badly. And the shelves you hit are pretty bad."

I nodded. He went about checking all my reflexes and stats and such, then sat on the bed. "Rosalie. I have bad news."

I tentatively took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Go ahead."

He flipped open a folder. "Well, you...."

________________

Emmett's POV

We had decided to go get some breakfast while Carlisle talked to Rose. Every time I thought about it, my stomach did this funny lurch. I wished I knew what was so bad that he couldn't tell us.

After we got done eating, we went to the gift shop. They had all sorts of stuff to buy the ill. From balloons and flowers to Tee shirts and coffee mugs. I finally found some pretty white roses at the back of the store. I bought them and waited for Bella and Edward.

__________________

I walked in and found Rosalie crying softly on the bed, Carlisle trying to be professional and comforting at the same time. I set the vase on the table and walked slowly over to her. I dropped to my knees and took her little hands in both of mine. "Rose?"

Her quiet tears turned into loud sobs that racked her body. Finally she turned to me. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

My fear and sorrow turned to pure unadulterated joy. I was going to be a dad? Rose was going to be the mom? Why was she crying?

I stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, then lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I guess I'll need this sooner than I thought then." I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box I had purchased almost a week earlier. I got on one knee and slowly opened it. She looked at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Rosalie, you mean the world to me. I was going to wait until Alice and Jasper got back, and then you got hurt and.... but this is the perfect time. If you're going to bring my child into the world, will you do it as my wife?"

**{*Girls all over the world swoon* Lol hope you liked it. Review! Also, I'm starting a new series. It's called A thousand miles away. It's about the girl's traveling abroad and finding love and happiness and all that Jazz. I know I haven't updated the other stories in a while, but I'm kind of at Writer's block. So go to my profile and vote in my poll to see which story you'll get first! Jordon Shyanne}**


	19. Record Timing

**{Okay, I know it's short but it's quick :) plus I didn't want to basically repeat Alice and Jasper's entire wedding. And I don't do sexy times, so...**

**But here it is.... Jordon Shyanne}  
**

_~One month Later_~

"I feel huge!" I couldn't help but complain as the three of us walked through the mall.

Alice rolled here eyes. "You're three months pregnant. You don't even have a bump."

Why did everyone keep saying that? "But I will! And I've gained 13 pounds already."

Bella shook her head. "That's why we're having the wedding this weekend. That and Emmett's way to eager for you to have his last name."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. After this weekend, I would be Mrs. Rosalie McCarty. And in six months we would have a beautiful baby McCarty.

However I wasn't smiling when Alice dragged me into the maternity store. I was dreading the thought of getting that big. I wanted to be skinny but have a baby of my own. I guess I would have to sacrifice my body for a bit.

__________________

After buying just about everything in the story, we went back to Cold Stone Creamery, the very place we went the morning after I lost my virginity. We sat eating ice cream and discussing the future. Alice had decided she wanted kids, just not yet. Bella didn't really want kids, but would be okay if she had one.

This was so surreal. A month ago I was barely moving in with Emmett, now I'm carrying his child and marrying him! I wasn't necessarily worried about being married, I knew Em was my soul mate, but I was kind of frightened at the aspect of being a mom.

"Rose!" Alice's voice tugged me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we're going to get manis and pedis."

I smiled. "Awesome."

_______________

We were all gathered in a small chapel. Alice was a life saver. She had managed to find the perfect wedding dress in record time. It was soft and flowing, and covered up the weight I had gained. My hair was swept into an elegant updo.

Alice and Bella had agreed to be my bridesmaids, and they were wearing long strapless dresses that were a brilliant dark red. Edward and Jasper were Em's groomsmen, and they had black tuxes with bow ties the same color as the girls' dresses. And Emmett. He looked so gorgeous. I would never get over the fact that he was my husband and father of my child.

After we said our vows we went to a beach near where Bella lived. It was beautiful. The moon was rising in the sky and was bathing the shore in silvery light. I kicked off my shoes and Emmett and I began our first dance as man and wife.

_Restless tonight_

_Cause I wasted the light_

_Between both these times_

_I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I planned_

_And not that I can_

_But you should be mine_

_Across that line_

_[Chorus:]_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something_

_I promise I might_

_Not walk on by_

_Maybe next time_

_But not this time_

_Even though I know_

_I don?t want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_[Chorus x3]_

I couldn't help the tears of joy that flowed so freely. This was really happening. Emmett loved me. And I loved him.

**{Yup. Review :) Jordon Shyanne}**


	20. Despair

**{*sniff sniff* You'll see}**

2 weeks later

I was sitting at home in our apartment. Everyone was at work. I didn't go in for another couple of hours so I was watching some documentary on the health channel. I was so hungry but I ignored it. I knew I was pregnant, but that didn't give me licence to eat every time my stomach growled. In fact I was rather proud of myself. Today, yesterday, and the day before I had eaten two hard boiled eggs for breakfast and then a protein shake for dinner, nothing else. Put that in with my morning sickness, and I was doing pretty good.

Of course Emmett didn't know. He was highly suspicious of my eating patterns. He was prone to over reacting to, so I fudged the details of what I ate. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

The lady on the television was talking about the Bermuda triangle and all the weird things that happen. Right as it went to commercial, I felt a dull pain in my lower back. As I leaned forward to massage it, I felt another pain, much sharper this time, in my abdomen. I gasped and put my hand there. I waited, but nothing happened. Writing it off as weird pregnancy symptoms, I went back to the program.

____________

Thirty minutes later, I really had to pee. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I pulled down my underwear, I saw a red stain in my underwear. _Well that's strange._ I went ahead and used the restroom. When I stood up and began washing my hands, my mind carried me back to something I had completely forgot until that point in time.

**I was sitting in Home Ec class my Junior year. We were studying fetal development. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, mainly passing notes with Vera, my best friend.**

**"Miss Hale?" the teacher asked.**

**I raised my eyes. "Yes?"**

**"What are the common symptoms of a spontaneous loss of a baby, otherwise known as a miscarriage?"**

**I shifted my eyes around until they landed on Diana's notes. I quickly read what she had written down and looked at the teacher.**

**"Low back pain or abdominal pain that is dull, sharp, or cramping,**

**Tissue or clot-like material that passes from the vagina,**

**Vaginal bleeding, with or without abdominal cramps?"**

**She nodded. "Very good." She then went about the lesson.**

My breath caught. My heart pounded in my ears and I felt cold despair seeping through me. What had I done?

**{It's short but I wasn't sure how to write about it seeing as I've never been pregnant or had a miscarriage. **

**Review. Please read n review my other stories. I need a pick me up Jordon Shyanne}  
**


	21. Last Resort

**{Okay guys. Another short chapter. But give me a break. This is some very dark twisting stuff, and I'm slightly out of my league. Plus I'm trying to squeeze in updates around cross country meets and practices, band, church, and trying to keep my average above a 97. I've got a lot on my plate.**

**Okay, footnote. A glass menagarie is a collection of small galss figurines, usually kind of expensive, and very fragile.**

**Jordon Shyanne}  
**

It had been five months. I had watched my wife willingly waste away for five long months.

Her once bright and beautiful eyes were now dull and sunk into her eye sockets. Her golden waves had no bounce. She was frightfully pale since she spent days at a time without going outside.

Her weight had slowly dwindled away, taking the woman I loved with it. No matter how I pleaded, how I cried, she wouldn't eat. I hadn't seen the signature smile I loved so much in so long.

I walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray with some soup. I carried it into the living room. She was propped up in the rocking chair. I could see the stains on her cheeks where she hadn't bothered to stem her endless flow of tears. I sat the tray on her lap. She turned her head away from the window, slightly turning up the corners of her mouth. I hurried into the bedroom, trying to get there before the restraints bust.

I had never been one to cry. Growing up I'd been taught that real men are strong for their families. But I didn't know how else to deal with what life had thrown at me. It's like when we lost the baby I lost Rose too.

I sat on the bed, trying to get my tears under control. I had been trying, but I didn't know if I was strong enough for this. If Rose was hurt some physical way, I could have handled it. But this was different. I couldn't take her to the hospital and have Carlisle look at her. This hurt was on the inside, where I couldn't find it to help her.

Finally I returned to where she sat beside the window. I took the tray back into the kitchen. Barely a third of the soup was gone.

I was about to go back to my dying soul mate, when I realized I couldn't do this. Not on my own anyways. I walked over to the phone and dialed a number I hoped I'd never have to call, at least not for something like this.

She picked up after three rings. "Hello?"

"Esme."

"Hi Emmett. How are you today?"

"I'm.." I cleared my throat. "I'm bad Esme, and she's worse. I don't know what I can do to make her better. I feel so helpless, and I hate it. Can you please..."

"I'll be right there, hon."

Esme POV

I had been afraid of this. I knew that the miscarriage would be hard on Rose but I wasn't sure how she would react. From what Emmett had described, she'd done the worst. She'd done nothing.

Emmett let me into their apartment. I could see that the strong man I once knew was barely holding himself together. He lead me into the living room. I nearly cried.

If I had thought Emmett was bad, he was nothing compared to the once upon a time vibrant blond staring out the window. She was a shadow. A reflection. A mirage.

She didn't even turn her head when I kneeled beside her. I wasn't sure what to do. She looked so frail, like a misplaced center piece of a glass menagerie. I was scared that the slightest wind would carry her away. The gentlest of movements would shatter her.

I slowly reached out and took her hand. She lowered her eyes to study our clasped hands. While mine was tan and slightly callused from garden work, hers was deathly white and so soft from months of doing nothing that it was almost powdery. I gave a gentle squeeze. Her eyes finally met mine.

"Esme." Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"Rose, we're going out. Just you and me. Lets get you dressed."

**{More on the weekend maybe. PLEASE REVIEW! It convinces me that I'm doing the right thing by not concentrating wholly on my schoolwork. Jordon Shyanne}**


	22. The ugly Truth

E Pov  
After Rosalie got dressed, we began walking down the street. I didn't really have a specific place in mind, but when I saw the park I knew it would be perfect. It was a chilly and overcast day so there weren't many children there as we walked through the playground. We finally came to a small sone bench near a water fountain.  
We sat down and I found myself at a loss for words. I knew what she wwas going through but how could I bring her out of her shell? I was scared of pushing her deeper in.  
I cleared my throat. "It's too bad it isn't a prettier day."

Rose POV

I looked up at her. She was staring at where some kids had drawn on the sidewalk with chalk. "Yeah. Too bad."  
She fixed me with that motherly stare of hers. "But I suppose if you didn't have the bad weather days, the beautiful ones wouldn't mean as much."  
I nodded and thought about it. It was certainly true. If everyday was bright and sunny, then we wouldn't appreciate them.  
"Did you know that I almost had a baby three times?" I shook my head. She gave me a wary smile. " The first time Carlisle and I became pregnant, I was ecstatic. I'd been an only child, and desperately wanted children. But then around 14 weeks, we lost it. I didn't fully miscarriage though, and had to have the fetus taken out of me. I felt like a murderer. The baby wasn't developed enough to tell the gender, but I knew in my heart it would have been a little boy. We buried him under the name Peter Adam Cullen.  
"I got pregnant again about 5 months later. I miscarried again around 14 weeks. Just like before, I couldn't help but feel the baby was male. So we buried him nest to Adam as Gregory Matthew Cullen.  
"I was so devastated I didn't want to try anymore. I became depressed and would cry at every holiday, anytime, I heard one of their names, anytime I saw a little boy, or walked past a school.  
"Then I got pregnant once more, about 2 and a half years after we lost Gregory. I was so scared, I wouldn't walk down stairs, or go on the subway, or even eat chocolate, for fear it might somehow hurt the baby. I carried this last child for eight whole months. Then I started having the worst pains I had ever felt. I knew for sure I was going into labor. I was going to bring this baby into the world. We had found out we were having a little girl and after I had past the seven month mark, had went ahead and decorated the nursery. When I got to the hospital.... they couldn't find the heartbeat." She lifted a hand and wiped her eyes. "They explained that she was born stillborn. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was buried next to her two brothers. We had thought long and hard about her name. A mixture of my name and Carlisle's sister Renee. Carlie was just to have a little bit of Carlisle.  
We were silent for a little while. "Do you know why I've told you this?"  
I shook my head, avoiding her gaze.  
"You have to keep going on. You can't shut yourself off. For you and definitely for Emmett. Try again, and this time, except your weight. I promise Emmett would love you even if you were five foot and 230 pounds."  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you so much."


	23. So Long, farewell, to you my friend

I haven't written in forever. I know.

But that's because me and fanfiction were having a virtual smackdown over uploading.

Never fear my dear, I have won!

But I'm afraid this story is over.

BUT!

If I get enough Pm's asking for a sequel to this story, then I will oblije :)

So get typing!

Jordon Shyanne


	24. Sequel anybody?

I have officially started a sequel!

Drumroll please........

Census!

.net/s/5535144/1/Census

Jordon Shyanne


End file.
